A series of chaotic times
by Kradisnotanazi
Summary: Wouldn't life with loved ones so close to you end your suffering, pain, and all that drama in your life? If you said yes, guess again! Here is a series of what happens when the Dnangel boys and a few others try living life together.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dnangel or the characters of course.

It was a normal day like any other and Daisuke was sitting on the couch, teasing Eve. " Oh Dark! Won't you come to my

room and just hold me for a while, maybe even just kiss me once?" Daisuke spoke the words while turned away from the

neko girl with his arms wrapped around himself. Eve glared and growled in a frustrated manner. Daisuke liked to get in

trouble and that's exactly what he was going to be in if he continued like he was. Unfortunately for him, he did indeed

continue. " Oh Daaku! Your eyes make me miss you so much!" Daisuke laughed and Eve, now completely frustrated

mind you, threw a fist at him as well as speaking in several curses, obviously unintentionally. Krad was making his way

down the stairs, hearing Eve yell. He glanced from Daisuke to Eve, " Calm down, Eve.." Suddenly Eve burst out " Get

away from me!"

While Eve sat on the couch pouting, Krad turned back to Daisuke who was now running around and yipping

squeakedly, that is, before he tripped and fell flat on his face. The blonde went over to the fallen one and scooped the boy

up. Daisuke gave a quiet whimper as Krad opened his mouth to suggest something, " Would you like to go for some ice

cream?" Eve gave a ' not fair! ' look at Daisuke. The red headed boy nodded in reply wuickle, " Ice cream is good!" Krad

smiled somewhat, " Okay then. "

Eve continued to sit there, wanting to pout again while thinking, " Maybe if I fell and got a little hurt nd whined

like that I could get some good treatment and ice cream…" However, in full knoledge that she would NEVER do

anything like that really. For the soul reason that simply just wasn't…well…Eve.

Krad had already taken Daisuke out the door and spread his large white wings while still holding the ruby eyed

boy, safely. Rather soon they were lifted from the ground and into the air. Daisuke nuzzled his face into Krad's shirt to

keep from the harsh winds. Soon, they landed infront of a large white building. " It's only a quick stop…" Krad reassured

Daisuke as they went into the building. The angel-like blonde spoke quietly to a woman before taking Daisuke into a small

room in the back that was indeed a doctor's office. That's when the sitaution hit Daisuke as he was placed on the table

and the door was locked behind them. Krad had taken him to the doctor instead of ice cream! The small boy immediately

started screaming and ran towards the door to try and unlock it and escape the horrid place. The blonde reached out and

captured the back of Daisuke's shirt and pulled him over gently and into his own lap.

Daisuke was still screaming and trying to escape when Krad hissed into his ear, surprisinly close " Hush, just

calm down.. it's only a check up… " Daisuke whined and continued to squirm in the lap, that was, until something caught

his eye. The candy jar. The red headed boy's hands reached out for said candy jar and Krad noticed this, loosening his

grip somewhat, just enough for Dauisuke to get it but so he was still in a secure grip. Almost happily, despite his situation

at the moment, Daisuke pulled back the jar as Krad tightened his grip around the smaller boy again. The hold wasn't very

loose but it wasn't uncomfortable either.

Soon enough, Daisuke had eated nearly half the jar of candy. Krad gave him a disturbed look, " You shouldn't

eat that much…" Suddely the door swung open, revealing a doctor, he set down numerous tools on a table and other

items. Amongst these many items was a needle and a small bottle. Daisuke's eyes widened, as he freaked out again,

dropping the jar and squirming, " LET ME GO!" The doctor waited patiently as Krad tried to calm the squirming child

" Please Calm down, Daisuke… What are you even going to do if I let you go?" Daisuke suddely yelled again, " I'll run

away! Far, far away!" This wasn't what Krad wanted to hear but he let go of the boy all the same. Daisuke immediately

shot for the door, however in the middle of his tracks, he stopped. " If I do.. do I still get ice cream?" This made Krad smile

replying with a quiet " No. " This earned a whine from Daisuke, " fine." Krad nodded, " If the doctor touches you with the

needle, I'll crush his skull okay?" The doctor gave a slightly frightened look from the glare Krad gave and continued his

careful check up procedures as Daisuke calmy sat back down and stayed composed for the rest of the visit. Afterwards,

Daisuke got a sticker and on the way home an ice cream cone.

When they stepped back in the door to the home, it was Eve's turn to tease now. She had asked Satoshi why

Krad didn't take her too and he had explained everything to her about Daisuke and the doctor. " Have fun at the Doctor?"

Eve grinned. Daisuke only growled and gave her an annoyed look, " Maybe you want to go out for some ice cream?"

The neko girl snickered as she added, " CBV?" Daisuke's temper surprisingly raised to its limit and the day was ended

With Daisuke chasing Eve around with a baseball bat and Satoshi and Krad sitting on the couch in the living room having

A nice calm conversation through it all.


End file.
